Superhero Worship
by Lady Wisiaden
Summary: Superboy has a crush on Red Robin. Tim isn't pleased about this. Robin Reversal AU!


**Title:** Superhero Worship

**Author:** Wisiaden

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from the DC universe.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Superboy has a crush on Red Robin. Tim isn't pleased about this. Robin Reversal AU!

**Characters/Pairings: **Tim/Kon, one-sided

**Warnings:** None really, aside from Kon's crush on Tim.

**Author's Note:** Was reading some Reversal fics where the Robins' ages are reversed. Of course, a fic bunny had to bite me. So, the first robin is Damian who is now Nightwing. The second robin is Tim, still Red Robin. The third robin is Stephanie. The fourth robin is Jason and it ends with Dick as the youngest Robin. Just so we're all clear on this otherwise it wouldn't make sense. That's pretty much the only difference here. And I wanted to write sexy, but all I got is something weird and not quite funny. Maybe later I'll add more to this universe and try writing something sexy.

* * *

"I know you're there."

Tim finished the arc of his swing before tumbling gracefully onto a roof into a stand. His words, though quiet, was clearly spoken despite his movement. There wasn't any way for the other not to have heard that. And sure enough, a teenager floated into his line of sight. The red and blue spandex clung all too sinfully on a figure that was way too young in Tim's opinion.

"Superboy," Tim admonished. "You know metas aren't allowed in Gotham."

The boy shuffled in the air, guiltiness etched on his face.

"I know," the boy said. "I wanted—"

"Robin will be at the Tower tomorrow," Tim cut him off abruptly. Dick had been called back to Gotham for a mission, but it was taking longer than expected. Tim guessed the Titans were worried. Superboy was stunned, "what?"

"Go home, kid."

Tim jumped off the ledge only to find Superboy in his path. He quickly released his wire and changed trajectory, but Superboy wrapped his arms hard around Tim before the next launch of wire. Tim went limp, not daring to move in case the boy dropped him. He wasn't sure if Superboy had a fine enough control as Clark.

"Sorry," Superboy mumbled. Tim sighed. The proximity made him uncomfortable. Tim knew why he felt he should have carried kryptonite earlier. He didn't.

"What do you want?" Tim growled. It was a bit harsh considering how sensitive Supers' ears were, but the brat was interrupting his patrol. He hoped Bruce didn't kill him. "I told you Robin will show up tomorrow."

Superboy stared. "I know. He sent us all a message."

Tim stared back till the boy squirmed. Then, what was he doing here?

"I wanted to see you," Superboy confessed. Tim groaned inwardly. Was this a punishment for stalking Bruce and Damian back in the day?

"Shouldn't you go see Nightwing?" Tim couldn't help but ask. "If you haven't noticed, I'm _Red Robin_."

Dick mentioned that Superboy was a massive fan of Damian. Damian scowled at that, and Tim had found it utterly funny.

"That was till I saw how awesome you were! When you came to the Titans' training and it was just amazing!" Superboy said. It wasn't funny now.

"Do you think you could set me down?" He was starting to feel a bit unnerved by the height, though that was more likely due to the fact he was several hundred feet in the air in the hands of a _teenage_ superhero.

"I like you," Superboy declared.

"Yeah, I get that," Tim muttered. Damian was so going to laugh at him. "Put me down."

"No," Superboy insisted. "I mean, I like you."

"You're not old enough to decide that," Tim replied. There was no way he was getting down now. He was trapped.

"Yes, I am."

"You're two," Tim said flatly. He had no intention of being a child predator.

"I'm eighteen," Superboy countered.

"Physically," Tim snapped. "Now put me down."

Tim could feel his voice creep into a slight whine. Not that anyone but a bat would notice. Superboy refused.  
"I have work to do," Tim tried.

"It's a quiet night," Superboy commented. "I can hear everything you know. But hey, we can fly around! It can be our first date!"

Tim just knew he was going to get a massive headache by the time morning came around. How do you deal with a Superboy and his apparent crush?


End file.
